The present invention relates to a guide or feeder chain for power and supply lines, and includes chain links that comprise two spaced-apart link members that are disposed parallel to one another and are interconnected by crosspieces, with the chain links having a reciprocal pivot angle that is delimited by abutment inserts, with exposed sides of the chain links being covered by cover plates that are secured to the crosspieces, and with end links of the chain being connected, via brackets or connectors, on the one hand to a fixed connection and on the other hand to a movable consuming device.
DE-PS 23 60 227 discloses a guide or feeder chain where the reciprocal pivot angle of the chain links is delimited by abutment inserts that are loosely disposed in slots that are curved about the pivot axis. A drawback of this pivot angle delimitation, which actually functions quite well, is that during assembly the abutment inserts can be interchanged, and after assembly it is no longer possible to determine if the correct abutment inserts are disposed in all of the slots.
DE-PS 22 55 283 discloses a guide or feeder chain where the link members are connected by crosspieces that have a flattened cross-sectional configuration with rounded narrow sides, with the crosspieces being disposed in recesses of the link members or of separators, which recesses are provided with undercuts, whereupon the crosspieces are rotated about their longitudinal axis to secure them in a frictional and interlocking manner with the link members or separators. Although these separators have proven themselves in practice, for guide or feeder chains that have a great length and carrying weight, the stability of the crosspieces is not always adequate.
DE-PS 24 17 353 discloses a guide or feeder chain where the chain links are connected with crosspieces in which are disposed elastically deformable clamping lips of soft plastic between which the power and supply lines can be clamped. Unfortunately, this technology for fixing the position of power and supply lines that have different diameters can function well for only a certain range of differing diameters. This known clamping lip construction is not very suitable for extremely large or small diameters.
EP-OS 0 2460502 discloses a guide or feeder chain that is covered at the upper and lower sides by cover plates that are secured to the crosspieces. With one embodiment, the ends of the curved cover elements, which are disposed in the region of the pivot axis and span the gap between the cover plates of adjacent chain links, are guided in recesses of the link members. In another embodiment, the curved cover elements are integrally formed on one side of the cover plates, which are connected to the crosspieces. The first embodiment requires a corresponding construction of the link members, and with the second embodiment, the area between &he cover plates and the cover elements is vulnerable to breaking.
Starting from these known constructions, it is an object of the present invention to provide a guide or feeder chain that can be assembled from various prefabricated parts so as to have various crosspieces, radii of curvature, stems, covers, and connectors for the purpose of being able to adapt to various applications.